movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cookie is My Duty
Voice: What... An... Animal! (the intro plays) Giggles in Cookie in My Duty. Starring Giggles (Giggles is seen) (episode begins) (and starts) (Giggles hums) (a tune) (while holding boxes of cookies) Giggles: Being a cookie scout is my duty. (walks along, trying not to drop the boxes) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RmOWIWwbwA_UGruZEvb5OF-0qjp-PorG (Giggles rings a bell and Rocky opens it) Rocky: Hello. Who is it? (Rocky looks at Giggles): Oh. (sees some cookies) Giggles: Hi. You wanna buy a cookie? (Rocky swipes a box, pays for it and closes the door) Rocky: Thank you. Giggles: That was quick. Gees. (shrugs and goes back to her work) (She goes to each house) (and gives cookies to everyone) (Later at a park, Giggles walks along) (passing a playground) (and spots something on the ground) Nibbles: Hi. Giggles: Yeow! A scary mouse! Nibbles: Easy, Easy. I don't bite. Giggles: What?! You're not a scary mouse? (Nibbles nods) Giggles: Oh, what a relief. A friendly mouse? Thank heavens! Nibbles: Cookie scout you are? Giggles: Yep. I'm a scout and love to sell cookies. Want some? Nibbles: Yes. (Pays) Giggles: Thanks. (She leaves) (and is gone) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JYOupAgc2Xv0pKMTcO-Ky9_bd37kXPdv Giggles: Excuse me. Wanna buy some cookies? (ends up being eaten) (Screaming in Fluttershy's voice) (and gets swallowed alive) Fathead Women: Ad with the lience! Fathead, What did you do?! What is in your mouth?! Did you eat another person? (Fathead Man shakes his head) Fathead Woman: Well, I'll see about that. (empties her husband's mouth out) (Opens it up) (and dumps everyone out) (out comes Gnorm) Fathead Woman: Nope. (keeps searching) (Now Gumball) Fathead Woman: Nope. (digs more) (and frees Giggles) Fathead Woman: There you are. Are you okay, Dear? Giggles: Yeah. I guess so. (Gets put down) (and picks up her boxes of cookies) Giggles: Hmph. Fathead Woman: You can go about your business. And thanks for the cookies. (Giggles walks away) (carrying her boxes of cookies) Fathead Woman: And you, You gotta learn your lesson not to eat people again. Fathead Man: Yes, darling. I promise. (Later when Giggles walks along) (strolling casually) (Then she gasps) (in terror) (the house is on a cliff) Giggles: Gosh. Who lives in a house that is on a cliff? (goes up to find out) (She climbs up the mountain) (to reach the top) Giggles: Phew. (panted) (for breath) Giggles: Made it. (feels safe) (Goes to the house) (and knocks on it) (Not an answer) (is heard) (opens the door) Giggles: Hello? Anyone home? (walks inside) (Smoke was blown on her face) (in her face) (Giggles coughs) Cale: Oh, I'm sorry. Giggles: Huh? Who said that? (Looks and gasps) Giggles: Oh no. Five gangsters. The Smoking Crew. Cale: Yes. A cookie scout, Girl? Giggles: That's right. I deliver cookies. Quint: Deliver cookies? (Laughs) Giggles: Yeah. I do deliver cookies. Tim: That's for kids. Giggles: Yes. Kids and people love cookies. And so do I. Bullseye: What a scout, Thinking she can sell every person around here. Giggles: Oh, sell every person every cookie? I buy cookies and buy people them when they're made. Kentucky: Ha! That's only for... Cale: Now, Now, Patience. Giggles: What do you want with me now? Cale: You should know that we can help with other villains, Like the Meanies 80's, Lionel, Boar and others. Giggles: Others like The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Greasers, Teresa, and Red Guy? To capture me and my friends in other film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs? Bullseye: Yes. Giggles: Oh, I see now. You're planning to get us to become your slaves, huh? https://drive.google.com/open?id=1R8lg6HSzFGErQ3mJ4-onXvcCVqAUA1j3 Kentucky: No, Just to give you pains. Catch! (Tosses an iron at her) Giggles: Uh-oh. (It hits her face) Giggles: Ouch. (The Smoking Crew laughs) Giggles: That hurts. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CnvmFmV4sJbonPQf2ryl3kJsyY0deNAM Giggles: It also burns. Giggles: Holy smokes! Cale: What? Can't smoke? Then here. Giggles: Well, I suppose I'd better try. Hope it's not a real one. (She growls and leave) (taking her toy cigar in her mouth and her box of cookies with her) Quint: What? Tim: What's her problem? (Later she came home) (and washed her off and got cold to stop the burning from hurting her) Giggles: I'm giving in. (scoffs) (sits down to have a rest) (and sighs sadly) (feels sorry for herself) Giggles: This isn't my day. (takes out her fake cigar she was given and puts it in her mouth) Giggles: Huh? Eck! A real one! (Flicks it away) (and dumps it into a cigar holder) (She sighs) (and takes out a box of toy cigars) Giggles: Don't like these. But oh well. (puts one in her mouth) (Sighs) (sadly) Giggles: Look at me I will never pass for a perfect scout Or a perfect hero Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my friendship's heart. (sings sadly) Giggles: Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? (sings more) (Song ends) (and stops) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XWRsC-nUPjx6OpZq-8pkV8-BySBwg902 (The next day) (The Next Day is shown from Spongebob with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, who are seen) Narrator: The next day... (Giggles tries to get the bit of ice cream) Giggles: Huh? Giggles: Darn. (feels more sorry) Giggles: Huh? (thinks for a moment) (spots something) (and notices her stuff) (She looks at the apron and cape) (and gets an idea) (an idea light bulb appears above her head) Giggles: (gasps) I got it! (disguises herself as Apron Girl) (gets her stuff ready) (picks up her things) (goes to her hat) (and grabs it) (the floor is seen) (grabs her stuff too) (Giggles has all of her things ready) (puts her stuff on) Giggles: My cape. Giggles: Now my hat. Giggles: Now I'm Apron Girl. Giggles: Or should I say Apron Girl Scout. (seems pleased while holding her cookie boxes) (Then she flies on her way) (to the rescue) (Flies to every house) (to deliver every cookie to everyone) (The Smoking Crew's place is seen) (As she flies to it) (and goes to fight the baddies) (Cale hears a knock): Now what? Quint: Who dares disturb us? (Kentucky opens the door and gasps) Kentucky: Uh, boss? (He gets punched) Kentucky: Ow. Tim: Huh? Bullseye: Kentucky? Giggles: Surprise! Cale: Whoa! I don't believe it! She's Apron Girl Scout! Giggles: You remember me. It's Giggles. Quint: Unbelievable. It's still Giggles. Now she's Apron Girl Scout. (She whacks Kentucky with a box and fells down) Kentucky: Oof! That hurt. (She super blows Tim away) Tim: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! (THUD) (Tim lands on the ground) (Giggles mega kicks Bullseye) Bullseye: Ooh! (Uses her laser eyes to drop a chandelier on Quint) Quint: Oh shoot. (THUNK) Quint: Ow. Giggles: Now, You're last. Cale: Aw nuts. (She picks up Cale) Cale: Yipes. (Then tosses him) Cale: (Jafar's voice) Noooooooooo! (BUMPS into the wall and a picture fell on him) (and breaks it apart) Cale: Ouch. Giggles: How do you like that? (Giggles flies out of the house) Cale: Oh, just you wait. Just you wait. You will pay dearly. (WHEE!) (ZOOM!) (She laser eyed the cliff) Cale: Oh, shoot! We'd better get parachutes ready. (But...) (Too late) (it falls) (CRASHES) (and breaks apart) Giggles: Ouch. Cale: That stings. Giggles: That'll teach them. Apron Girl the Cookie Scout have saved the day again! (jumps with joy) (Apron Girl smiles) (Scene ends) (and stops) The End. (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes